


Mr. Cheese is not your OWO soft bean anymore

by KingFranPetty



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Among Us Logic (Gametoons)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Affectionate Insults, Anal, Anal Sex, Antagonism, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Drunk Sex, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Enemy Lovers, Impostor Orange (Among Us), Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Touching, Out of Character, Porn, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Suspicious Red (Among Us), Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: So I saw a thing where someone was shipping Player with Mr. Cheese. I thought, Well don't we already have a canonical paired homosexual couple in The Gentleman and Mr Cheese. Then I thought, Whelp I'm a multishipper and this could be useful. So now here's Mr. Cheese completing his downfall arc by having sex with Player as a power play?That's a new one.
Relationships: Player/Mr. Cheese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Mr. Cheese is not your OWO soft bean anymore

Player was in electrical, doing his tasks even though most everyone was dead. He knew who it was, someone who was becoming more of a jerk with every single win. Envy or jealousy flared in the red astronaut as he did wires, he never got to win and Mr. Cheese always won nowadays. Speaking of which, Mr Cheese just vented in. Player looked away from his task in wide eyed fear, backing away slowly. He thought aloud in pain, "I just want to win once. I never did anything to you and you hate me. Why do you hate me when you always win?!" Cheese wobbled over as he slurred, "You wanna know why you always lose, Player?"

The big cheese pulled out his knife, almost dropping it a few times, and put it against roughly where the neck should be. The cheese head babbled on, "Because you are a big dumb noob and you..." His babbling paused a moment as a hand grabbed the hip, then continued off the rails, "smell like vulnerable and soft and warm and" The red beanie baffled out loud, "I'm deeply confused... Are you insulting me or trying to trick me or something?" The cheese and wine chuckled an answer, "You are so innocent, how did your girlfriend get so lucky?"

Mr. Cheese snuggled Player, dropping his knife. "The Gentleman won't talk to me anymore." The drunk sobbed, "I think he's going to break up with me." Player sighed and hugged back, knowing that there was no way they'd break up. The wine or whatever was probably making him think things that weren't truth. The Orange Astronaut sniffled, "I'm going show him. Then he'll come back." The Red Astronaut petted and assured, "The Gentleman is not going to break up with you." Mr Cheese glared at Player, taking both hands and pinning the hands against the wall.

Orange hissed, "I'm sick of everyone acting like I am some stupid baby. Nobody will treat me like I'm dumb if I'm the best Imposter and nobody will treat me like a baby after I do this!" Red was flipped over. The Red Crewmate yelped. He expected to be stabbed but was stabbed in a different way. Which is to say Mr. Cheese decided to get The Gentleman back, he had to screw Player... Somehow. So anyway, our everyman was being pounded and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Cheese swooned with sap, "You are so squishy and soft and warm~" Snuggling into his power play.

Player thought to himself, "My Girlfriend is going to murder me... Right after She kills Mr Cheese. After Veteran and Captain kills him. After The Gentleman kills him then me. Jeez the sheer amount of love triangles in this series is baffling."

So that's where we end. I don't feel like writing more today. Good Bye!


End file.
